


Zoya's Lips

by snarkydarkling



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkydarkling/pseuds/snarkydarkling
Summary: Alina and Zoya's squabble in the tent lead to some unexpected confessions...





	

Alina watched a single trickle of rain run down Zoya’s temple, tracing the strong line of her jaw. She didn’t get many chances to admire Zoya’s beauty like this. Yes, the girl was beautiful but you’d have to be stupid to think that was all there was to her. Whenever the gifted Squaller entered the room, Alina had spent more time mentally bracing herself for the sting of her insults than memorizing the mischievous curve of her plump lips. 

For this brief moment, however, Zoya looked almost as harmless as she did when she was sleeping. Still, quiet, and contemplating the retreating figure trudging out in the rain with an imperceptible smirk.

Then she shrugged, the spell broken. “I’d rather have the emerald.”

_ And I’d rather have you _ , Alina wanted to say.

“What are you talking about?”

Zoya flickered her gaze towards Alina and pinned her there, her cerulean eyes sharp and bold. “A poor moody tracker against a rich charming prince? I’d hardly call that a choice.”

Alina rolled her eyes, watching the rain splatter with more intensity. “It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it?” Zoya called over her shoulder, turning away and heading back into their tent.

Alina chewed her tongue. She was irritated, a mood Zoya was more than talented at evoking from her. Did she really think those were her only two options? Without another word, she stormed into the tent after the Squaller, intent on telling her how she really felt.

Zoya was sitting cross-legged on the floor of the tent, huddled against a bundle of thin blankets and drying out her damp hair with a bit of summoned wind. She looked up at Alina through long dark lashes, glinting with raindrops. It was her bold gaze that had made Alina fall for her in the first place: fearless, striking, with just the right amount of shamelessness. The full force of Zoya’s gaze was like getting punched in the gut.

“Just so you know,” Alina started, trying not to notice the sheen of Zoya’s damp collarbones, “I’m not interested in either of them. Nikolai just wants the best alliance for his country but I’d like to hold on to my childish dream of romance for a little bit longer, thank you very much.”

Zoya lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “And Mal? You’ve been drooling over him since day one. Don’t tell me you’ve fallen out of love overnight.”

Alina couldn’t help but notice the edge of venom in her voice. Zoya’s poison felt more lethal than usual and Alina knew she should tread more carefully, but she didn’t care.

“So back in Kribirsk, you and Mal---”

“Yeah. We did.”

“You knew I liked him and you slept with him anyway.”

Zoya blew a damp curl from her forehead, a wry smile on her lips. “Yeah, I did. You wanna know why? Because I’m a bitch, Alina. I’m not a  _ nice girl _ . I hate walking into a room and not being the center of attention. And the fact that you spent the entire time in Kribirsk drooling over  _ that _ asshole pissed me off.”

Alina blinked. “ _ What _ ?”

“Saints, you’re so naive.”

Zoya rose from her seat and headed for the tent opening but Alina leapt in front of her. She imagined she could hardly look very intimidating being barely five feet with barely any muscle underneath but she made sure Zoya got a good look at the anger flashing in her eyes.

“We weren’t done yet.” Alina spat. “I always knew you were a bitch, Zoya. That used to bug me a lot before, but not anymore. Because everything that’s happened since the day I came to the Little Palace has changed me. I’ve learned who my true friends are. I’ve learned that what people say to your face doesn’t count for much because they can always stab you in the back. So I don’t care if you’re not a  _ nice girl _ because I don’t  _ need _ you to be.”

“Are you done?”

Alina swallowed. “No. I...Look, if you want Nikolai or Mal or whoever, you can have them, okay? Because I’m not interested and I don’t want to get in your way again.”

Zoya furrowed her eyebrows. “First of all, you wish you could get in my way, Starkov. If I’d wanted them, I would have steamrolled right over you ages ago. Secondly, how much more stupid could you possibly get?”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“You think I hooked up with Mal because I actually  _ liked _ that sleazebag?”

Alina blinked once. Twice. Confusion must have been evident on her face because Zoya rolled her eyes and laughed, somewhat bitterly.

“Guys like Mal are a dime a dozen, especially in the military ranks. You get acquainted with their special brand of bullshit early on. Disgustingly good-looking and well aware of it too. Cocky, selfish, immature, and always intent on treating women like some kind of sexual conquest to brag to about to their equally doltish friends.”

A rush of relief washed over Alina. She’d been unsure how she felt about Mal in the past few months. That orphaned part of her wanted to hang on to her friendship but the other part of her was scared to admit that perhaps Mal had grown up to be kind of a jerk. It was refreshing to have her feelings articulated by the raven-haired girl before her.

“I only slept with him because I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. Let him be a notch on a post for once. And the other reason…I was jealous. I was jealous that you spent so much time following after him like some lovesick puppy that you barely even noticed me. I  _ hated _ that. I’m not used to going unnoticed.”

“Zoya,” Alina said softly, a feeling of giddiness rising her chest. “Shut up about Mal.”

Before she could change her mind, Alina stepped forward and pressed her lips against Zoya’s plump ones, savouring their softness. She could smell the girl’s perfume---an intoxicating mix of bitter wind and citrus---as she brought her hands to cup her jaw.

Zoya froze for only a second before returning the kiss with a flick of her talented and venomous tongue. Starkov’s kissing could use some improvement, she thought. And Zoya would be more than happy to teach her.


End file.
